


They Can't Take That Away From Me

by KingLou182



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLou182/pseuds/KingLou182
Summary: I got inspired by Mel Torme's song by the same title, so here I present to you some pining Ash.In other words,Ash can't sleep so he starts thinking about Eiji and all the things that he loves about him, and their future.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	They Can't Take That Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing how this show ends, writing this HURT.  
> I haven't written anything in years, but I got the inspo and I went for it. I hope you like it uwu

Ash laid awake in the late night. Unable to sleep with too many thoughts, plans, theories running through his head. The next step in his plan to get rid of Dino and clean up this whole mess.

The sound of shuffling bedsheets and a small huff brought Ash out of his racing mind. It was Eiji, just turning in his sleep. _He looks so peaceful,_ thought Ash. He admired Eiji for how kind, soft, and calm he was. How Eiji’s aura brought him peace. Just seeing him across from himself, brought him peace.

Ash understood that their relationship was special. Without having to use his words, he knew that he loved Eiji. And he knew that Eiji loved him back. Wanting to stop himself from thinking about the days ahead, Ash thought about Eiji instead. The many crazy things that keep him loving his friend. How without hesitating, Eiji accepted Ash, helping him without asking questions. How Eiji never asked for anything in return, he was happy with just helping Ash, satisfying him in any way just so he could have some peace of mind.

When they started living together, Ash got to see Eiji even more. How he was in a domestic environment, and Ash savoured every moment that they could spend like that. Watching Eiji making breakfast, brewing tea. How he would look as he sipped it, calm and content. Nobody could take these moments away from him. The smile that made Ash’s heart grow, that beamed like that brightest star. How he smiled when he would sing off-key to himself, occupying himself while making dinner for each other. Those moments were becoming more rare the further that they got into their mission. Ash smiled to himself, these moments that he caught Eiji just being himself brought him happiness. Eiji was a dream to Ash, all he could ever want. Love, peace, content, understanding, and acceptance. No one could take that away from him. Ash wanted Eiji to be truly happy and safe with him, and he was going to do his darn best to give that to him. Ash dreamt sometimes of the future that he and Eiji could have... _one day it will no longer be a dream_ , thought Ash. Soon it will be their reality.

If anything were to happen between them, Ash was certain that he would never love another. No one could replace Eiji. Ash stopped himself there. The thought of losing Eiji was too much to bear. This is not where he wanted his calming thoughts to trail off to. Ash looked across the room to look at Eiji again. He had turned again so his face was towards Ash. He looked so calm, his cheeks flushed, his hair a mess. Ash wanted to, more than anything, to be next to him. To play with his hair while Eiji slept. To hug him, to make Eiji feel safe in his arms, just how his presence makes Ash feel at home.

Ash hoped for a future with Eiji. Maybe he will take on the offer and move to Japan with him. He’d go anywhere with Eiji, once this mess is sorted. Ash thought about a proper life with Eiji, doing how lovers do. No one can take this away from him, no one can keep his happiness from him. Ash wanted to experience all the cliches with Eiji. Making pancakes in the morning, pillow talks, dancing in the kitchen until three in the morning during sleepless nights.

Eiji had completely changed Ash’s life. For better or for worse, Ash was grateful to have him in his life. Dino, Arthur, everybody who wanted him dead...no. _No, they can’t take that away from me._


End file.
